Pretty Cure All Stars: Sora No Umi O Kayotte! Kōkai Tomodachi
'Pretty Cure All Stars: Sora No Umi Kayotte! Kōkai Tomodachi '(プリキュアオールスターズ: 空の海を通って! 航海 友達) is a fan-made crossover Pretty Cure movie, created by KaptainKoala. The movie includes characters from all of KaptainKoala's fan series, as well as new movie exclusive characters. Synopsis Worlds intertwine ~ ! For a mysterious reason, strange portals are opening everywhere! One day, while guarding the gate to Skylar at Sky Shrine, Tsubasa is visited by her friends, Asuka, Yoko, Miku and Natsuki. However, they're all surprised upon seeing the gate open on its own! And as it opens, a strong light shines, revealing an unknown place that is not Skylar... On Aoi's birthday, she is celebrating at the beach along with Rini, Mayoi and Kaede. They're all having fun swimming, when a sudden maelstrom begins, pulling all of the girls in the sea! But a light appears, and they somehow are taken to an unknown place, away from the beach... During a peaceful night, a group of twelve students at Tsurīgēto College is stargazing. One of them, Emiru, suddenly sees a star approaching... Ayuko, Chisaki, Futaba, Kaiko, Hanabi, Misao, Saori, Yayoi, Shiki, Mikumi and Takami are all confused and frightened! It collides, but turns out it wasn't a star, but a strange light which seems to transport them somewhere else, to an unknown place... Sachika, Kazumi, Chie, Aimu and Yume are enjoying a day at the park when they receive an unexpected visit from Euphoria, Melodia and Memoria, who tell them that the Woods of Ma Ni are glitching, meaning there's a strange connection within time and space that wasn't supposed to happen. As they prepare to investigate, however, they're also enveloped into light and mysteriously disappear... Juno has organized a sleepover party for herself, Arina and Iyu. The girls go to sleep, but Juno has a very confusing lucid dream, and feels as if the world is colliding. She is awakened by a strong light shining upon her, and along with Arina and Iyu, she is mysteriously transported to a familiar, though unknown place... Meguri is at home reading a novel, when she receives a call from Norimi, telling her there is an enigmatic energy by the city square. Meguri rushes to the scene, where she meets with Norimi, Yano and Kikyō. There, as they are investigating, an even more enigmatic light appears, taking them all to a mysterious unknown place... Can all the different groups of Pretty Cure unite to uncover the truth, and return to their homes? Plot Characters Pretty Cures *Maeda Asuka / Cure Dawn *Saito Yoko / Cure Midday *Takahashi Miku / Cure Twilight *Akiyama Natsuki / Cure Midnight *Himura Tsubasa / Cure Fate *Kita Rini / Cure Easter *Inoue Mayoi / Cure Halloween *Matsumoto Kaede / Cure Christmas *Yukimura Aoi / Cure Eve *Budou Ayuko / Cure Pisces *Sakimoto Emiru / Cure Aries *Adachi Chisaki / Cure Taurus *Gushiken Futaba / Cure Gemini *Aihara Kaiko / Cure Cancer *Ryumine Hanabi / Cure Leo *Ishii Misao / Cure Virgo *Chiba Saori / Cure Libra *Hiromi Yayoi / Cure Scorpio *Osawa Shiki / Cure Sagittarius *Doi Mikumi / Cure Capricorn *Wakata Takami / Cure Aquarius *Ariyoshi Sachika / Cure Butterfly *Ohara Kazumi / Cure Choice *Ueno Chie / Cure Chance *Murata Aimu / Cure Prophecy *Rikimaru Yume / Cure Illusion *Chiaki Juno / Cure Pearl *Mitsue Arina / Cure Sheet *Seki Iyu / Cure Crescent *Iwashimizu Meguri / Cure Clue *Furukawa Norimi / Cure Law *Wakuri Yano / Cure Reason *Kaname Kikyō / Cure Justice *Fukagai Mino / Cure Captain Mascots *Apollo *Diana *Hinata *Haruto *Hiroko *Hiko *Mariny *Mondy *Emy *Pearly *Rubby *Dotty *Sapphy *Opaly *Topphy *Quoisy *Netty *Amy *Lilly *Euphoria *Melodia *Memoria *Tracy *Quest Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:KaptainKoala Movies